


This Is The Start (Of How It All Ends)

by DamionAerynStarr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Post Season 6, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamionAerynStarr/pseuds/DamionAerynStarr
Summary: "You're important to me, you idiot!"In which Jaime tries to do right by his only friend, but Bronn is just as stubborn as him.





	This Is The Start (Of How It All Ends)

"Your sister has lost her gods-damned mind." Bronn said amiably in place of a greeting from where he was leaning beside the window, looking out at the dark King's Landing. Jaime huffed a laugh, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He pressed his back against it, sighing wearily.

"Believe me, I'm aware."

When Jaime looked up Bronn was watching him closely. The knight forced himself to meet the former sellsword's gaze evenly.

"So, what do we do about it?" Bronn shifted, crossing his arms over his chest and peering back out the window. 

"We don't do anything," Bronn's head snapped around and he caught the coin purse Jaime tossed his way, cat-like and quick. He looked at his hand, and Jaime could see him trying to piece his silent message together. "There's a ship in Blackwater Bay. It sails at dawn. The captain is expecting you. He will take you to Braavos, and from there I want you to run. I don't care where you go, but I want you to keep moving, and don't stop until you hear that this is done."

Jaime had pushed away from the door and closed the space between them as he spoke, needing Bronn to understand his words. The other man's pale eyes flickered from the coin purse to Jaime's face and back again, but he said nothing. Jaime's hand flexed, irritated by the silence and torn between wanting to punch him or throttle him.

"No." Bronn finally grated out, and Jaime thought he'd heard wrong until the coin purse was set down on the windowsill with a definitive clink. Bronn crossed his arms and jutted his chin defiantly. Jaime, for his part, could only gape like a fish for a moment.

"W-what do you mean 'no'?" It came out higher and shriller than Jaime meant, amplified by the small room and small space between them. He heard his own father's voice rebuking him from beyond the grave and cringed inwardly. "I am giving you an out."

"No." Bronn repeated, and Jaime's blood boiled.

"This is not a debate. You are going to leave King's Landing. You are going to run as far and as fast as you can, do you understand?"

"No."

Jaime moved without a thought, twisting his one real hand in the front of Bronn's boiled leather while the fake one hit him in the collarbone with a dull thud. He let his momentum carry them, pressing the slim fighter against the wall. The force of their impact jostled the coin purse, which tumbled to the dirty floor and spilled gold. A small grimace crossed Bronn's face, and Jaime considered it a victory.

"Stop being an ass and listen to me-" 

"I'm not going anywhere, do you understand?" Bronn hissed, his own hands curled into fists on Jaime's chest. "You can't do this without me."

"Well, I'm going to-"

"No. You're not." Bronn said with finality, pulling Jaime closer, closer. Their bodies pressed together and Jaime briefly considered pulling away. This was dangerous territory they were moving into.

"I am trying to save your life-"

"Why?"

Jaime lunged in, swallowing that one word from Bronn's lips with his own. It was quick, a brief moment that Jaime didn't even know he wanted. He broke away before the sellsword could move.

"You're important to me, you idiot." Jaime whispered against his mouth, grip relaxing on Bronn's leathers. Jaime was ready for the other man to shove him away, punch him, or even pull a dirk from his waist. 

He wasn't ready when Bronn grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. 

It was hard and bruising. Cersei could be bruising, but she would eventually yield like steel in a blacksmith's forge. Bronn was Valyrian steel, tempered by only the strongest hands. 

Jaime plunged his fingers into Bronn's black hair and twisted, holding the other man in place where he was pinned against the wall. Bronn grabbed his Jaime's hips and pulled him in, grinding shamelessly. Jaime moaned, kissing harder in response.

He didn't plan this. He never saw this coming when he quietly arranged their meeting in the attic room of a small inn close to the walls of King's Landing. He thought he'd give Bronn the gold, say goodbye, and that would be it. He never expected the former sellsword that had somehow become his only friend to turn him down.

"You're important to me, too." Bronn growled, hands moving to the lacing on Jaime's breeches. 

"Gods," Lannister swore, his own hand blazing a path down the warm body pressed against him. Bronn already had Jaime's pants undone and pushed them down, freeing him. Jaime gasped when a rough hand curled around his hardening length.

"Come on," Jaime breathed, tugging at the lacing on Bronn's pants. Bronn released him to help, and together they got the sellsword free as well. Jaime yanked him in for another bruising kiss before shoving him back. Bronn toppled onto the small bed in the corner of the room, and Jaime was on his body in second, sliding his hips between the man's slim thighs. Bronn hissed as their intimate flesh met, and Jaime bit at the tendon in his neck when he arched up. 

"You are a beautiful sight." Jaime whispered, propping himself on his right elbow to free his left hand.

"You gonna sing me a song, now?" Bronn took the blonde's face in his calloused hands and pulled him close for a long kiss. "Or are you gonna fuck me?"

Jaime wrapped his hand around both of them as an answer, and tasted the gasping moan on Bronn's lips.

"Believe me, I would love nothing more." 

He stroked, long and slow, setting a teasing pace. Bronn growled wordlessly and rolled his hips, trying to urge him on.

"Arsehole."

Jaime grinned, catching Bronn's lower lip between his teeth. In return Bronn twisted his fingers into Jaime's golden hair and licked into his mouth.

"Come on, pretty boy," Bronn hooked his legs over the back of Jaime's thighs, pulling the Lannister impossibly closer. "Fuck me."

The image of Bronn on his back, naked as the day he was born and writhing on the sheets as Jaime drove into him sprang to the knight's mind. Jaime groaned, the need in him growing more urgent. He was never known for his patience, and playing out that particular fantasy would require patience he could not muster at the moment.

Jaime kissed him, hard and hungry, and stroked faster. Soon the sellsword was panting against his lips, clutching at his shoulders so hard Jaime was sure he'd be pretty with bruises come morning.

"Shit!" Bronn hissed, head pressing back into the mattress. Jaime bit at his neck again, hard enough to leave a mark of his own. "Fuck!" The sellsword cursed, right on the edge. 

Jaime kissed him as they came, Bronn tumbling over first with a string of curses into the Lannister's mouth. Jaime followed soon after, driving his hips down against the pliant body beneath him.

They lay there, panting into the small space between their lips, for a moment as the reality of what they'd just done came crashing down around them. Jaime was the first to open his eyes.

"So what do we do now?" He asked quietly; hesitantly. 

Bronn sighed and finally opened his own eyes. 

"I guess we go kill the queen."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my head for a while and I finally wrote it down. Written in one long sitting, all mistakes are my own. Title is from "Yellow Flicker Beat" by Lorde.


End file.
